6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Quit It
Quit It is the 85th episode of the series and the 5th episode of the final season, which aired on October 8, 2009 in Canada on Teletoon and on May 3, 2010 in the Unites States on Cartoon Network. Plot When The Khaki Barn holds their biggest sale of the year, and Chrissy finds Nikki sleeping in a change room, she as punishment makes Nikki wear a huge Khaki Barn sandwich board while holding flyers. While Nikki gripes under her breath, she encounters Stanley, who shoots her with foam balls and laughs at her misfortune. Nikki, who struggles to get up, gripes even more. Meanwhile, Caitlin and Jen walk to the Khaki Barn while Caitlin talks about her desire to shop there. Jen gets a picture from Travis, then complains about his absence from the mall. They encounter Nikki, who still cannot get back on her feet, and the boys arrive, having their share of laughs and smiles at Nikki's "sandwich board". A ticked Chrissy asks Nikki if she learned her lesson, prompting Nikki to throw the board at The Clones and quit her job, coming to a surprise to her friends and former and co-workers. Later, the gang, minus Jude, talk about Nikki's decision to quit, when Nikki realizes that she will need a new job. After she turns down the opportunity of working at Burger McFlipster's, Caitlin brings up a job opening at a cooking store named Counter Measures, even though Nikki does not cook well. Suddenly, Jude meets with them and tells them that Rock Maniac, a popular video game, is in, and Jonesy goes with him after Wyatt gets coffee and Jen goes with Nikki to her new job. After Caitlin questions Jonesy about his job, he reveals that he already got fired. Jen and Nikki go to Counter Measures and have a look around, giving Jen an idea to bake goods and send them to Travis for their two week anniversary. As the boss, Marti, walks by, Nikki asks her for a job, and Marti are still openings in the baking department. She questions Nikki on her baking abilities, when suddenly, Jen lies about Nikki's experience just when Nikki would say she is not qualified. Marti gives them a handbook, which makes Nikki eager to work when she hears that she will be paid double minimum wage. At Grind Me, a girl named Lacey realizes that she and Wyatt ordered the same coffee, and they also realize that they hate Rock Maniac, feeling that it is a crime against music. They share a laugh, then Lacey gives Wyatt her number, making him thankful for his caffeine addiction. At a video game store to play Rock Maniac, Caitlin points out that there are no customers except for her friends. Eager to play, Jonesy calls lead singer while Wyatt arrives and talks about his new crush on Lacey, then gives in and plays the guitar. Caitlin decides to play the drums with Jude playing bass, but the game soon ends because Wyatt attempts to play the guitar controller like a real guitar. After Jude points out that it is really a controller, Caitlin steps up to play the guitar parts, and actually plays well, leaving Wyatt flabbergasted and angry. Not long afterwards, a few customers are drawn to the game while Wyatt continues to sulk. Jonesy sings into the microphone, making his voice sound high-pitched, much to his chagrin. Darth takes over and sings into it, but his voice is much deeper than Jonesy's, making Jonesy even more upset. Wyatt points out that the microphone is made to enhance the singer's natural singing ability, making Darth eager to buy the game, except it is not for sale. Thanks to Jude only getting one copy of the game, the few customers become angry and start griping. Wyatt is amazed to see Lacey dressed up similar to him, and tries to introduce her to his friends, who ignore them and continue playing. After Lacey kisses Wyatt on the cheek, Wyatt asks Caitlin if a couple can have too much in common, to which he gets a "no" from. While helping a customer, Jen gets a call from Nikki, who is struggling to bake and does not know about instructions. Nikki reads the instructions on the back of a bag of mix while Jen's customer crashes into something. Jen simply tells Nikki not to overwork the batter, then runs off to help her ignored customer. At Burger McFlipster's, Wyatt sees Lacey working at the grill and singing. Wyatt is weirded out, but hides his true feelings from Lacey. Back at Counter Measures, Nikki pulls out the batch of muffins she tried to make, which look smushed and uneven. Jen tries one, which actually tastes good. Marti reveals that she is constipated, and chides Nikki for her poorly made muffins. Later, Jen makes muffins to send to Travis, and they look far better than Nikki's batch. However, they spit them out upon taste testing, despite the fact that Jen followed the instructions exactly. Nikki pulls out her second batch, which look even worse than her first batch, except they taste better than Jen's batch. While disposing her muffins, Nikki finds Kristen and Kirsten, who are upset because of the way Chrissy is treating them now. The conversation ends when Kristen and Kirsten realize that no one is watching the Khaki Barn and run back to their jobs. Wyatt sees that Lacey styled her hair similar to Wyatt's and even carries a guitar similar to him. She offers to go with Wyatt to talk to the guys, which weirds him out even more. Rock Maniac is drawing a large crowd while Wyatt introduces Lacey to his friends again, only to be ignored thanks to their obsession for Rock Maniac. Jonesy points out that everyone is a musician, prompting Wyatt to play the guitar to demonstrate what a real musician sounds like. Lacey plays her guitar alongside Wyatt, only to be shouted at by Caitlin, who takes her turn playing Rock Maniac. Frustrated, Wyatt yells and starts cringing at Lacey's actions, and is ignored while trying to tell Lacey his predicament. After being slapped by Wyatt, Jonesy decides to charge people to take turns playing Rock Maniac, and then annnounces a battle of the Rock Maniac bands, drawing cheer from the large crowd while they raise their hands in agreement. Wyatt asks who wants to learn how to play a real guitar, making the crowd quiet down and one person to call him a loser. At the Lemon, Jonesy counts the money he racked up from charging people to play Rock Maniac, and reveals that he is trying to save his voice for his next turn being lead singer. When Wyatt meets them and makes fun of Jonesy, Nikki feels that Wyatt is sitting next to her, which makes Lacey reveal herself, drawing screams from the gang. Lacey plays a song she made about Rock Maniac, which happens to be Wyatt's song. After she leaves, the gang notes how insane Lacey is, and Jonesy tells Wyatt to dump her. Caitlin points out that Jen is missing, then NIkki reveals that she is at Counter Measures trying to make muffins that look and taste appealing. Jen tries to make another batch of muffins, but is stopped by Nikki. Caitlin tries a small pieceof Jen's muffins, only to spit it out while Marti tells Nikki to make a quadruple batch of muffins, leaving her laxative tea mix on the counter. Caitlin gets an idea for Nikki to give some muffins to people in the game store, and Nikki stays behind to make muffins, only to unknowingly put Marti's laxative tea mix in the batter. Later, Nikki drops by the game store to give muffins to the customers and rate them, which draws positive remarks from Jen and Jonesy. Meanwhile, Wyatt tries to break up with Lacey, but tries to eat his cake first, only for Lacey to follow his every move. After they say the same things in unison, Wyatt dumps Lacey, who admits her love for him. They each say "I'm leaving" in unison, only to yell louder and storm off angrily. Back at the game store, Jonesy starts the battle of the bands contest, but the customers soon experience the effects of the laxative tea mix Nikki accidentally put in the muffins and run to the bathrooms. A panicked Nikki runs back to Counter Measures, and finds out that she put Marti's laxative tea in her muffins, and Marti fires her. Soon, they run to the bathrooms thanks to the laxatives in Nikki's muffins. At the Lemon, the gang talks about Nikki's laxative muffins, and Jude reveals that no one comes by his store. An angry Jonesy reveals that he had to refund all the money he made while Nikki walks back to the Khaki Barn to get her job back. Chrissy brings her back, only to yell at her and make her fold clothes, making Nikki upset and Kristen and Kirsten happy. Quotes *'Kristen:' "Ooh. My arms are burning!" Kirsten: (gasps) "Stop, drop, and roll!" (Kristen and Kirsten roll on the floor) *'Chrissy:' "Well. Have you learned your lesson? Nikki: You know what? I have! Take your sandwich board and eat it!" (takes the board off and throws it at the Clones, causing them to gasp) "I quit!!" *'Nikki:' "What's with the scarf?" Jonesy: (quietly) "Front man tricks of the trade. Saving my voice and keeping the ol' pipes warm for tonight." Wyatt: "So you can sound like a little girl?" Jonesy: "No, I've been practicing. Now I sound like a young woman." Nikki: "Hey Wyatt. Uh, Wyatt?" (looks next to her at Lacey, Lacey pops up) *'Wyatt and Lacey:' (in unison) "I'm leaving! No, I'M leaving!!" (both scream and run off) Trivia *Rock Maniac is a parody of the video game Rock Band. Gallery NikkiD.png|Nikki waking up in the laundry. StickkiA.png|Stanley shooting balls at Nikki. StanleyA.png|Stanley laughing when Nikki falls from the balls. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4